Jeepney TV
Jeepney TV is a Filipino cable television network owned and operated by Creative Programs, Inc., a subsidiary of the media conglomerate ABS-CBN Corporation, which mainly airs classic and archived series produced and/or previously aired by ABS-CBN. The channel is named after the jeepney, a motor vehicle that has been widely used as a mode of transportation in the Philippines.New cable channel to re-air classic ABS-CBN shows retrieved via www.abscbnnews.com 10-18-2012 A block of classic programs, Hyper Darling on ABS-CBN Sports+Action, is also broadcast on weekday mornings, afternoons and nights by sister terrestrial network ABS-CBN Sports+Action. Programming Comedy * Abangan Ang Susunod Na Kabanata (1991-1997) * Chika Chika Chicks (1987-1991) * Goin' Bananas (1987-1991) * Home Along Da Riles (1992-2003) * Oki Doki Doc (1993-2000) * Ok Fine, Whatever (2002-2006) * Palibhasa Lalake (1987-1998) Drama * Ang Munting Paraiso (1999-2002) * Angelito: Batang Ama (2011-2012) * Guns and Roses (2011) * Ikaw ang Lahat sa Akin (2005) * Maging Sino Ka Man Rewind (2006-2007) * Mula Sa Puso (1997-1999) * Precious Hearts Romances Presents: Bud Brothers (2009) * Princess and I (2012-2013) * Tayong Dalawa (2009) Fantasy/horror * Komiks Presents Rewind (2006-2009) * Spirits (2004-2005) * Wansapanataym Classics (1997-2005) Variety/musical and talk shows * ASAP Remix (1995-present) * Ryan Ryan Musikahan (1988-1995) Game shows * Pilipinas, Game KNB? (Edu Manzano hosting era; 2007-2009) Youth-oriented shows * Ang TV Year 3 (1992-1997) Channel-produced programs * B.T.S. (2014-present) * Biyaheng Retro: Reunion sa Nakaraan (2013-present) * Jeepney TV Star Showcase (2013-present) Movie Blocks * Hyper Darling Blockbuster Hits (formerly known as Hyper Darling-likula) (2014-present) * FPJ: Da King Magpakailanman (2013-present) * Let's Go Linggo (2012-present) Religious shows * The Healing Eucharist Sunday TV Mass (delayed from ABS-CBN) Asianovela * The Heirs (2014) Hyper Darling on JTV/ABS-CBN Sports+Action (Mondays - Sundays) * Asul ng Mangungumit (TV Series) (2011) (December 5, 2014 - May 29, 2015, Rerun: December 5, 2015 - present)` * Connie at Maritoni (1983-1987) (January 2014 - present)+1 * Hugis ng Bahagyang Lagnat (2001) (December 28 2015 - presents)=1 * Dahil Ako ay Soro (2010) (June 5, 2015 - present),1 * Sa Panahon na Ang Bulaklak Sariwang-Sariwa sa Patay na Puno (2007) (January 6, 2016 - presents);1 **+ (Monday-Friday Only) **" (Monday-Thursday Only) **= (Monday-Tuesday Only) **; (Wednesday-Thursday Only) **$ (Tuesday Only) **~ (Thursday Only) **, (Friday Only) **` (Saturday-Sunday Only) **#(Saturday Only) **1 (Also Aired on ABS-CBN Sports+Action) Upcoming programs & specials * Bianong Bulag (2011) * Emperador sa Mataranta Umiibig (2009) * Habang May Buhay (2010) * Hayaan ang Halik sa Pamamagitan ng Dalawang Tao (1995) * Higit ng Naaaninag Lihim (1994) * Langit ay Nakakapasa (2005-2006) * Ligaw Pusa na Hindi Alam ang Pag-Ibig (2008) * Ibig ay Pumupuno sa Pinaglaoarian (2009) * Kasinungalingan Mas Sasabihin (1995) * Kabutihan Lisensya (2008) * Gustuhin Ibig uncut (2013) * Ginang ay Papatayin (1987-1989) * Matulungin Pride (2003) * Mga Isang nasa Iyong Palad (2012) * Natitirang Bulaklak uncut (2012) * Ngunit ang Asal Pabagu-Bago Ito sa Sabi (2010) * Pangalawang Lugar Para Pumunta (2013) * Pangalawang Pagkakataon sa Halik Malambing! (2002) * Pagtulog Tiktik (2002) * Paraan ng Happiness (2001) * Pieta (2008-2009) * ''Pinoy Big Brother Revisited: Celebrity Edition'' (season 1) (2006) * Opsyonal Tour ng Pag-Ibig (2001) * Sastre sa Manliligaw (2001) * Sa Maliit Pa Labi (2004) * Simulan ng Maniwala Tahimik Para sa Ligaw! (2003) * Taong Maharlika Hangaan ang Balat Mahalimuyak (2008) * Talaangkanan mga Pagmamahal (2011) * Tagapangulo sa Mapanganib na Pagkatapos ng Paaralan (1996) Previous programming * * Abangan Ang Susunod Na Kabanata (1991-1997) * Ang Pagtulog na May Pakiramdam ng Kadiliman (2012) (June 6, 2014 - August 2014) * Ano ang Gusto Kong Pag-ibig (1994) (April 6, 2015 - June 30, 2015) * Agresibong Kasinungalingan, Katotohanan at (1996) (April 29, 2015 - August 20, 2015) * Ang Pribilehiyo ng Manlulupig (2005) (November 27, 2014 - April 11, 2015) * Ang TV (1992-1997)* * Arriba, Arriba! (2000-2003) * Araw at Gabi (1991) (April 2014 - June 2014) * Asul ng Mangungumit (TV Series) (2011) (December 5, 2014 - May 29, 2015) * Bida si Mister, Bida si Misis (2002-2005) * Biglang Birhen Romansa (2003) (July 2014 - October 2014) * Carlo J. Caparas's: Panday (2005-2006) * Crazy for You (2006) * Dramatic Snow (2003-2004) (December 8, 2014 - December 18, 2014) * Erl at Pagmamahal Lessons (1997) (March 2015 - June 2015) * Eva Fonda Rewind (2008-2009) * Familia Zaragoza (1996-1997) * Ganap Puwersa Bitamina Marka (2004) (March 4, 2015 - May 28, 2015) * Goin' Bananas (1987-1991) * Gusto Kong Matikman ang Isang Gutumin uncut (2000) (March 31, 2014 - June 2014) * Gusto Ko Kang Magkaroon sa Paligid Mo (1995) (April 9, 2014 - June 2014) * Gusto Kong Boses (2006) (August 6, 2014 - October 30, 2014) * Home Along Da Riles (1992-2003) * Homeboy (2005-2007) * Huwag Executive (2002) (December 31, 2014 - January 2015) * It Might Be You (2003-2004) * Kasal ng Sumuntok Prinsesa (1990) (December 2013 - March 2014) * Kahit na Magkasala Kahit Matunaw Matamis (1989-1991) (Season 1: March 2013 - January 2014, Season 2: April 2014 - October 17, 2014) * Kapistahan ng Bampira!? (2006) (July 2014 - September 2014) * Kalagitnaan ng Tag-Araw sa Palampasin Linya uncut (2002) (January 19, 2015 - April 14, 2015) * Keep on Dancing (1998-2001) * Kiss ay Hindi Maabot (2000) (August 2014 - November 2014) * Komiks Presents (2006-2009) ** Da Adventures of Pedro Penduko (2006-2007) ** Kapitan Boom (2008) ** Varga (2008) ** Tiny Tony (2008-2009) ** Dragonna (2009) ** Flash Bomba (2009) * Kumislap Tumingin Pagkidnap! (2004) (July 2013 - September 2013) * Kordero ay Kaagad na Hinog (1998) (April 20, 2015 - July 14, 2015) * Lastikman (2007-2008) * Last Target (2001) (November 11, 2015 - December 31, 2015) * Let's Do Sabado (2012-2013) * Lobo (2008) * Love Phantom: Guniguni Nakawin ang Mo uncut (2008) (November 5, 2014 - January 28, 2015 & Rerun: July 2015 - September 2015) * Magkaribal (2010) * MMK Classics (1991-present) * Make Love (2000) (November 6, 2014 - January 8, 2015) * Maginoo at Maharlika (Balansehin na Nagbabago) (2011) (February 5, 2015 - April 30, 2015) * Marina (2004) * Martin Late @ Nite (1998-2003) * May Bukas Pa (2009-2010) * Masigla Bala sa Pamilyar (1986) (November 2013 - April 2014) * Magaling Prinsipe ng Ang Aking (2010) (October 1, 2014 - December 25, 2014) * Meteor Garden (2003) * Mga Terorista ng Huling (2003) (July 2014 - September 2014) * Milyon Milyon Na, Game KNB? (Kris Aquino era; 2002-2003) * My Girl (2008) * Nagsimula Kong Kalaguyo. (1995) (December 1, 2014 - February 2015) * Na Mayroong Mas Gitna ng Pagnanasa uncut (1978-1983) (Season 1: October 2013 - May 2014, Season 2: May 2014 - October 2014, Season 3: October 2014 - January 30, 2015 and Season 4: February 2, 2015 - May 7, 2015) * Nobya Bruha (1991) (October 2013 - March 2014) * Nobya Pagkakaroon ng Pag-Sumailalim sa Bitag (2008) (February 2014 - April 2014) * Nginiig (2004-2006) * Paboritong Guro sa Ang Aking uncut (2001) (July 20, 2015 - September 24, 2015) * Palayok Kampay Binibini, Pumunta Sa Kasal? (1999) (September 30, 2015 - December 22, 2015) * Panahon Ko 'to!: Ang Game Show ng Buhay Ko (2010) * Pangako Sa 'Yo (2000-2002) * Pangarap na Bituin (2007) * Patayin Sa Sindak Si Barbara (2008) * Pabor sa Pinansyal Hari (1992) (January 2014 - April 2014) * Paparo Maliitin, Bulaklak Malumanay (1996) (December 2013 - February 2014) * Pag-Ibig Pangkalahatan Kaalaman Mambabasa (1985) (April 2014 - September 2014) * Paghihimagsik ng Mga Tapat Aso (1991-1993) (Season 1: January 2014 - April 2014, Season 2: 2014) * Pangil ng Mga Gagamba uncut (1997) (January 15, 2015 - June 2015) * Pinoy Exposed (1999-2001) * Protesta Radyo Popular Demand (2014) (May 31, 2014 - November 21, 2014) * Pwedeng Pwede (1999-2001) * Reteatro (2012-2014) * Romansa sa Guro at Guro (1983) (March 10, 2014 - November 20, 2014) * Rubi (2010) * Sana Maulit Muli (2007) * Sara Smile uncut (1991) (October 5, 2014 - March 31, 2015) * Sarah: The Teen Princess (2004) * Sa Sandaling Kailangan Mo Ako (1998-2001) * Snow White Mansion Life (2011) (January 6, 2015 - June 2015) * Star Dance (2005) * Star Drama Theater Presents (1993-2001) * Super Inggo (2006-2007) * Super Laff-In (1996-1999) * Synchronous Hearts (May 7, 2014 - July 31, 2014) * Tabing Ilog (1999-2003) * Tanging Yaman (2010) * Tatak Pilipino (1990-1994) * Tatay at Iyo Upang ang Sumumpa ng Pamilya (1997) (January 2014 - March 2014) * Terorista sa Mamitak Buwan (2008) (June 3, 2015 - August 20, 2015) * The Barber (2009) (August 26, 2015 - November 5, 2015) * Tonight with Dick & Carmi (1988-1991) * Tonyong Bayawak (2010) * Volta (2008) * Whattamen (2001-2004) Jeepney TV Specials * Dolphy: Song and Dance Man (December 16, 2012) * Whattamen Reunited (March 24, 2013) * Nova's Star: Ilaw ng Komedya (April 28, 2013) * Edgar Mortiz: Goin' for Gold (May 30, 2013) * Judy Ann Santos: Her Royal Journey on TV (June 16, 2013) * Dolphy: Hari ng Komedya (July 7, 2013) * Bea Alonzo: Beyond Beauty (August 25, 2013) * Angelica Panganiban: Soaring High (September 29, 2013) * The Rise of Dawn (October 27, 2013) * Piolo Pascual: His Miracle Life (November 24, 2013) * Kapamilya Throwback Christmas: Mga Awit ng Pasko (December 22, 2013) * 2014 ABS-CBN's Countdown to Chinese New Year (January 30, 2014) * Annestoppable (February 23, 2014) * Meteor Fever 4ever (March 30, 2014) * Masigla Bala! serye forever (April 25, 2014) * Limang DICKada (May 25, 2014) * Prattyer Darling! (June 28, 2014) * Ericories Memo (July 19, 2014) * Ang Kuwento ni Daryuian (August 2014) * BBR!! (September 2014) * Bitamina Marka Club Ever (October 2014) See also * List of programs aired by ABS-CBN * List of telenovelas of ABS-CBN * Your Song (2006-2011) External links * References See also * List of programs aired by ABS-CBN External links * https://www.facebook.com/JeepneyTV References kayc Category:Television in the Philippines Category:Television channels and stations established in 2012 Category:Filipino-language television stations Category:ABS-CBN Corporation